The Reason Behind The Grades
by Blacki Niwa
Summary: a short one shot on the reason behind Draco Malfoy's O'So Good Grades, Slashy goodness, SSLM


Dear father,  
I know that you do not except failure. I to do not except failure, as a Malfoy failure is like a disease to us one that only applies to mudbloods and muggle loving fools. Unfortunately father I write this letter to inform you that I am disgracing the Malfoy name for you see Professor Snape handed us back our most resent potions essays and father I am sorry to inform you that I received an A. yes farther I am sorry to report this, you see I slaved for hours over this essay, as you well know potions is my favourite subject. I am truly sorry father. However my second reason for writing to you is to inform you that I am not entirely sure the Professor graded me fairly, perhaps, father, if it is not too much trouble you may come to Hogwarts, and talk with Professor Snape about my grad. I enclose my essay on 'Properties and uses of Eye of Newt.' I think you shall agree that an A is far to low of a grade for such an essay.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Draco Malfoy ***  
  
Professor Snape looked at the man standing in the entrance to his office. "Well, well, well Lucius Malfoy, now here is a pleasant surprise, do come in." Lucius Malfoy entered Snape's office. As he walked towards the Professors desk his long black cloak blew gently behind him giving the illusion of flight.  
  
"To what do I owe the honour Lucius" Snape sat with his head perched upon his hands, his long hooked nose casting shadow upon the desk, his greasy black hair stuck fast to his even oilier head.  
  
"My son wrote to inform me of his resent grade, Snape." Malfoy  
fixed Snape with a cold stare, " and I must say I am not  
impressed"  
  
Snape stood from behind his desk fixing Lucius with a cold stare  
of his own, "your 'sons' last effort to improve his grade was  
unsatisfactory, Lucius," Snape smirked " I must say I have had  
better, far better."  
  
The two men stood in silence, their eyes locked with one  
another's. Neither seemed to be breathing. They merely stared at  
once another as though waiting from one or the other to move  
first.  
  
After several tense moments Lucius flicked back his long silver  
blond hair and spoke, " then what should my 'son' do to improve  
his grade?"  
  
"Make his 'essays' longer."was Snape's immediate reply.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"An hour or so."  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
***  
  
Snape lay flat on his back his breathing heavy; his usually oily  
face was now covered in sweat. Lucius Malfoy lay atop him, his  
breathing too was heavy, and his long blond hair was stuck to  
his face. "Was that long enough?"  
  
Snape nodded "an excellent 'essay'"  
  
***  
Draco passed outside Snape's office. His father had been in  
their for over an hour. Surely a grade didn't take that long to  
fix. He had tried to listen in on his Fathers and his  
professor's conversation, but he had merely found him self-  
cursing Snape for placing a magical sound barrier on his office.  
  
Suddenly the door the office opened and Lucius Malfoy emerged.  
Draco thought his father looked rather exhausted but quickly  
pushed that fact aside, "Father my essay? Was the grade changed?  
Did."  
  
"Draco." Lucius held up a hand to silence his son, then produced  
from his inner robe a roll of parchment, " your essay."  
  
Draco stared down at the paper, where once before had been  
stamped the letter 'A', there was now a shining 'E'.  
"Brilliant, thank you father."  
  
Lucius looked down at his son, "you must try harder in your  
classes Draco, I will not always be so willing to come help you  
with your grades. Understand?"  
Draco nodded, the thanking his father one last time headed of to  
the Slytherin dungeons, blissfully unaware as to the reason of  
his always-outstanding grades.  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy was just walking down the transfiguration corridor  
on his way to the entrance hall when he was stopped. Professor  
McGonagall was lent against the doorframe to her classroom; her  
glasses perched at the tip of her nose, her usually tightly bund  
hair now flowing down her neck.  
  
"Lucius." her voice was soft and inviting, her eyes twinkled in  
the light as she fixed them on Mr Malfoy ", I'm sorry to inform  
you, but Draco is failing my subject."  
Malfoy walked over to McGonagall and kissed her soft slightly  
wrinkled hand, "how badly?"  
  
"Very badly, shall we go into my office and discus it further?"  
  
"I believe it would be in my 'sons' best interest."  
  
A/N ok just like to say this is my first fan fic like this so  
please be kind when reviewing.  
I was just bored when I wrote this so sorry if its crap. 


End file.
